The Start Of Something New
by cassiejohnson05
Summary: Callie seems to trust Brandon more than anyone besides Jude. Brandon denies his feelings for Callie since he's with Talya but he can't deny it forever right? Does Callie have feelings for Brandon too? Will their friendship last or will they start a forbidding romance? I promise it's good..
1. Prologue

_ Prologue _

_Callie Jacob and her brother Jude live with their abusive drunken step father Jason and their mother Julianne. There hasn't been a night that Callie remembers not getting beat for not doing something the right way. When it did happen Julianne just sat back at let it happen. Julianne wanted to protect Callie and Jude so she didn't try and stop Jason from beating Callie. By not saying anything Julianne thought she was protecting her children but she wasn't. Callie would take the beatings that were meant for Jude. Callie knew that Jude wouldn't be able to handle the beatings. After Callie got the beatings she would sit in the corner in her room afraid to go sleep thinking that Jason would come and beat her again. Callie tried to cover the bruises and cuts the best she could but everyone at school including the teachers knew what was going on in Callie's house. Callie hoped that someone would call the police but no one ever did. She knew her mother wouldn't do it and she was too scared to do it herself. Callie would put on her brave face and try not to show any signs of weakness. If she did she knew that she'd get beat again. Callie is smart for her age she doesn't let the events at home affect her performance when it comes to academics. Callie would help Jude with his homework; she wasn't going to let Jude fall behind. Callie has no friends, which why would anyone want to be friends with the girl who gets abused by her step father? Jude would get beat up at school he would never tell Callie who did it to them. Jude never told on anyone. _

_Callie hoped that one day this would all end. But when? She couldn't just runaway she had Jude to think about. Anyways she had no money so she couldn't leave even if she wanted to she had nowhere to go. One day Callie's mother Julianne became very sick. She was rushed to the hospital but it was too late. There was nothing the doctors could do. They found out that Julianne had lung cancer and even if the doctors could have done something she wouldn't have survived through the night. Callie had no other relatives that she knew of. That meant she and Jude were left with Jason. There was no telling what would happen next. Callie's father Eric was in prison for armed robbery and murder of a police officer. Needless to say he was in prison for life without parole. When would this nightmare end?_

_Even after Juilanne's death the beatings continued but this time it was much worse. Jason would take his anger out on Callie even if she didn't do a damn thing wrong. She knew that she better just take it and no show any fear. Jude couldn't take it anymore he had to tell someone. Finally Callie and Jude were out of that hell hole. But the nightmare didn't end there._

_Callie and Jude went from foster homes to foster homes. Abusive foster father's and foster mothers who didn't do anything to stop it. Just like Callie's mother didn't do a damn thing to happen. The next foster home that Callie and Jude got placed in seemed very promising. The Henderson's; they had a son Liam and a daughter Cori. Everyone seemed to be getting along and so on. They were like one big happy family if you could call it that. After a year of living with the Henderson's Callie was fourteen Liam her foster brother started showing her attention. Callie never got attention before at least not like this. Liam made her feel special this went on til Callie was almost sixteen. One day the Henderson's caught Callie and Liam together. Liam blamed it all on Callie and the Henderson's asked her and she didn't try to deny it. Callie got sent to away while Jude was sent to another foster home; for the first time in his life Jude was all alone. _

_A few months later Callie was released and she needed to find her brother but how? Callie was able to find out where Jude was after she made a few phone calls. Callie knew that it was now or never. She was going to get Jude outta there but who the hell knows that they'll do after that. If Callie gets caught the police will be called. That's exactly what happened. Officers Stef Foster and Mike Foster showed up to the house. Callie told officers Fosters what had happened and that she wasn't leaving without Jude. Stef knew she had to do something. Stef called Lena and talked to her about it. The Fosters' are going to take in Callie and Jude at least for now. The Fosters' residence already consisted of three children; two more wouldn't hurt would it? Stef arrived home with the Jacob, either one of them knew what to expect. They did know that it wouldn't last long. Stef introduced the Jacob to the Fosters. When Callie met Brandon there was something about him that she couldn't let go. Would this be the start of a long lasting friendship or a budding romance? Would Callie be able to trust again? Was the nightmare finally over?_

_Brandon Foster started off as an only child his parents Stef and Mike divorced when he was very young. Stef realized there soon after that she was into women. Stef met Lena and they both fell head over heels for each other. Stef wanted to make sure that Brandon was okay with everything. As long as Stef was happy that's all that mattered to Brandon. When Brandon was six Stef and Lena adopted twins Mariana and Jesus. Brandon was overjoyed that he finally had a brother and sister. Brandon was well liked at school, a music prodigy, very smart. Brandon cares about everyone even if he just met them. He would never hurt a fly. Brandon respected anyone he's ever come into contact with. _

_Brandon has been in a relationship with Talya for about a year and a half. Brandon felt like he was on top of the world that nothing could go wrong. Or could it? One day Brandon stopped by Talya's house after school. She wasn't feelin' well so he thought he would stop by and see how she was feelin'. Only what happened next Brandon wasn't expecting. Sometimes you gotta expect the unexpected right? Talya gave Brandon a key so he didn't have to knock. Talya didn't hear the front door close. Brandon made his way up stairs to Talya's room. Brandon opened the door and was so shocked at what he had just walked in on. Talya was in bed with no one other that bad boy Wyatt. Brandon didn't know what to do after that. Talya kept calling Brandon begging him for forgiveness. He needed to time to think about if he wanted to get back together with Talya. The two finally sat down and had a talk about everything and if they should continue their relationship. Brandon wasn't sure if he could trust Talya again after everything that had happened. Brandon decided that he would give Talya one more chance. Brandon never told anyone about what happened. He didn't need people telling how big of a fool he was and an even bigger fool for taking Talya back. _

_It has been two months since the whole Brandon walking in on Talya with Wyatt thing happened. Brandon had even told Talya that he would never be able to fully trust her ever again. How could he after that? She cheated once who says she won't do it again. Brandon wasn't going to let his guard down again. Brandon could tell if Talya was lying to him. Once she lied to him it was over. He wouldn't put up with it._

_Lena told Brandon, Jesus & Mariana that Stef was bringing home two more children to stay with them for a while. Stef wanted to make sure that they were all fine with it. They were but that weren't thrilled about it. Brandon didn't know what to think about the whole thing. Stef arrived home with Jude and Callie. Talya was there of course she wanted to make sure that no one and I mean no one got between her happiness with Brandon. Brandon could tell that Mariana wasn't happy just by the look on her face. She wasn't happy about sharing a room with some girl who would probably cause problems. Jesus wasn't mad about it, he seemed content. He finally had someone to share a room with. Brandon didn't seem to mind; after all he is always willing to help someone in need. Talya on the other hand seemed pissed. She knew that this could be the end of her and Brandon. Talya wouldn't let that happen. When Brandon made eye contact with Callie there was something about her that he couldn't figure out. Brandon knew that he wanted to know what her story was. Will he be able to figure Callie out? Will this be the start of a beautiful friendship? Will this be the end of Talya and Brandon?_

_What do you guys think so far? Good? Bad? I would appreciate any reviews or ideas! Thanks for reading. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating.. I don't sit down and plan my stories like some people do. I just go with the flow. So it takes longer to write! Hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Secrets, Lies and More Lies

_It has been a month since Callie and Jude moved into the Foster's residence. Everyone seemed to be getting along. Even Mariana and Callie were getting along; you would have to see it to believe it. Callie knows from experience that staying with such a wonderful family like the Fosters won't last long. She knows that one day it will come to an end. No one wants to be stuck with foster kids for too long. But Callie doesn't realize that the Fosters are different. Jude really seems to love it at the Foster's. Every time that Talya is over at the Foster household she always seems to be giving Callie that evil look like you better stay away from Brandon or else. Brandon doesn't know that Talya has an agenda at least not yet. Callie would tell Brandon what Talya is doing but she figures that its better he finds out for himself, right? _

_Callie kept this diary no one knew about it at least that she knew of. There are things that no one knows about not even Jude. Things that she hopes that no one ever finds out about. If someone happens to find out Callie's deep dark secret hell she would be out of the Foster's residence before you could say tomorrow. One day she didn't know that Talya was watching her. As soon as Callie was done Talya came into Callie's room which shocked the hell out if her._

**"Hi, Callie," Talya said with a sneaky smirk.**

**"Ah, Hi," Callie answered back looking up and then looking back at her books. **

**"Lena wanted me to tell you that she wanted to see you in the kitchen as soon as you could get down stairs."**

**"Okay thank you."**

_Callie made sure she hid her diary she was sure that Talya didn't see her writing in it or did she? Talya was right behind Callie heading back to Brandon's room. As soon as Callie was out of sight Talya hurried back to Callie's desk where her diary laid under a pile of school books. Talya knew that she had to hurry. Talya wanted to read all of Callie's diary entries but that wasn't possible there were too many and she didn't have enough time. Talya just wanted to find some dirt of Callie that she could use against her if she needed to at least when it came to Brandon. Talya looked at Callie's last entry which was more than enough dirt to hold over Callie but she had to hurry before she got caught. Talya couldn't believe what she was reading or could she?_

**_May 28, 2013_**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Two years ago at this time was the day that I'll never forget. I mean how could I? This is something that I'll never forget. No one knows, not the Fosters especially Jude. If anyone of them found out I would be in a world of trouble. I would like to tell Brandon I know that I can trust him after all he hasn't given me a reason not to; at least not yet. Brandon is not like Liam what so ever. I thought Liam cared about me. He made me feel special like no guy has even made me feel before. I told him I wasn't ready but he didn't listen to me. He forced me I didn't have a choice. I couldn't scream I couldn't even move. After Liam raped me he told me that if I told anyone he would make sure that I would never see the light of day again. It was my fault Jude and I got kicked out. How could I have been so stupid? There's no telling how many other girls Liam has done this to. If I never see Liam again I'll be fine. Telling anyone Brandon especially for that matter would mean that I would need to open up. I don't know if I'm ready for that. I don't know how anyone will react. Will I be a disappointment to everyone around me?_**

**_I keep having these nightmares about that night. It's the same one every time. I wake up in a sweat. I don't scream and if I do the Fosters and Jude must be very deep sleepers. After the nightmares occur I can't seem to sleep so I go down stairs as quiet as I can and go outside and sit up against the tree and cry. I am broken and soon everyone will see it. No one will ever love me. How could they I'm a broken girl? There is no fixing me. There is no going back and changing the events that happened. I have no one to blame_**_**but myself. **_

**_Til next time;_**

**_Callie_**

_Callie made her way down the stairs to the kitchen not knowing that Talya was reading her deepest darkest secrets. Jude was at the kitchen table working on homework that seemed to be math. I go over and see if he needs anything. He tells me no. Lena is making tacos for dinner at least that's what it looks like. _

**"Oh, Hi, Callie."**

**"Hi."**

**"Do you need something sweetie?"**

**"Talya told me that you wanted to speak me."**

**"Oh Talya's here? I never even talked to Talya. She must be mistaken."**

**"Sorry to have bothered you."**

**"Oh, Callie, it's okay. Don't worry about it. There's no need to be sorry. Dinner will be ready in about 45 minutes."**

_Callie made her way from the kitchen back to her room. Back upstairs Talya was still snooping wondering if she could find anymore dirt on Callie just in case this Liam guy isn't enough. Talya's too caught up in Callie's thoughts she see Brandon leaning up against the door behind her._

**"Talya, what are you doing in here? questioned Brandon."**

**"Oh my gosh, Brandon, you scared me," **_Talya was jumpy and terrified knowing the fact that she was busted. She knew she needed to come up with something fast. There was no way in hell she was going to tell him the truth. The longer she took the more suspicious Brandon got_**.**

**"I'm waiting for an answer."**

**"Oh I was just looking for a pen. My black pen ran out of ink and I thought maybe Callie had some."**

**"Oh, I have some."**

**"Do you?"**

**Hey, what's going on here?"**

**"Oh Hi Callie."**

**"Hi."**

**"Talya was just looking for a black pen."**

**"Oh."**

**"Where were you?"**

**"I was downstairs in the kitchen talking with Lena. Talya told me that Lena needed to talk to me. But she said she never talked to you."**

**"Oh, I'm so sorry I must have misunderstood. Come on, Brandon we have a history test to study for."**_ Talya was hoping that Callie and Brandon couldn't see through her lies. She was more than relieved when the both bought it. Or did they not buy the lies she was telling them. Talya heads back to Brandon's room thinking he's right behind her._

**"Callie, is something wrong?"**

**"Ah, I don't remember having this out."**

**"Oh, maybe you forgot."**

**"I'm positive I put it away. If anyone read what was in there I don't know what I'll do."**

**"Callie, listen to me I'm sure everything's going to be okay. It can't be that bad right?"**

**"Wrong. No one was ever supposed to know what was in there. I mean no one. This can't be happening."**_ Callie slowly sits on the floor next to her bed crying rocking herself back and forth._

_Brandon isn't sure what to do he's never seen Callie like this. I mean never. He never thought she would be the one to break down this easily. He knew that whatever Callie had written in her diary it must have been pretty serious for her to be this upset. Brandon knows he needs to do something. Brandon walks over to the door and closes it. He then walks over to Callie and sit making sure she's facing him. Brandon then embraces her into this hold. For some reason it felt right but it was wrong. He's in a relationship with Talya for crying out loud. _

**"Callie?"**

**"Yes?"**_ Callie looks up at Brandon at the sound of her name. She realizes that she's clinging onto his shirt. Yes, his shirt which is now covered with her tears._

**"I'm so sorry!"**

**"For what Callie?"**_ Brandon now has a very concerned look on his face._

**"This?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I'm clinging onto you for dear life. I'm such a mess. I don't let anyone see me cry. Not even Jude."**

**"Callie, look at me. It's okay. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. Do you want to talk about it?"**

**"I-I.. don't know."**

**"Well, Callie, if you want to talk I'm here anytime night or day. Okay?"**

**"Thank You Brandon."**

**"Are you okay? I can stay if you want me to."**

**"I'm alright now but thank you."**

**"It's no problem. Just remember I'm just a few doors down! My light is always on! When and if you're ready to talk about whatever is bothering you I'm all ears."**

**"I know. Thank you again."**

_Brandon hugs Callie one more time. Callie doesn't want to let go and neither does Brandon but they have to. Brandon gets up after that long hug between Callie and himself. Brandon says he'll see Callie later and exits her room and heads back to his room. Talya is in Brandon's room what the hell is taking him so long. She's beginning to worry that Callie figured out that it was her that read her diary. _

**"Talya?"**

**"Damn it Brandon, you need to stop scaring me."**

**"It's not my fault you scare so easily. You look like you were deep in thought before I walked in."**

**"Yeah, where were you?"**

**"I was talking to Callie. I wanted to make sure she was okay. Now are you going to tell me what is really going on?"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Did you or didn't you read Callie's diary?"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Don't play dumb with me."**

**"I didn't read it.. I promise you that."**

**"If I find out that you did read it we are over and that's a promise."**

**"Well, I didn't read her damn diary she probably left it out."**

**"Let's just go down stairs and get ready for dinner."**

**"Alright, **_Talya let out a deep breath thinking that was a close one. She almost got caught but she was able to lie her way out of it._

_Brandon kept thinking there's something Talya is keeping from him. But what could it be? Was she lying to him? Did she really read Callie's diary? Brandon looked over to see Talya heading down stairs he needed a few minutes. _

_Callie's in her room thinking about how things could be messed up in a matter of seconds. Someone in this house may have read her deepest darkest secrets. This could be the end of everything good that's happening in her life. Mariana comes into the room and tell Callie it's time for dinner._

_Everyone is at the table everyone except Brandon. Jesus decides to go see what's going on with Brandon. Stef has this rule yes another. No one can start eating til everyone is at the table. Everyone sits there in silence. Jesus makes his way to Brandon's room afraid to knock but does it anyways. Jesus doesn't seem to get an answer so he opens the door to find Brandon sitting on his bed deep in thought._

_What could be going on? Did Brandon believe Talya? Brandon knew that he needed to protect Callie no matter what. Whoever read Callie's diary could tell everyone. I don't need nor do I want to know. Brandon needed to find out who else knew what was written in Callie's diary besides Callie. Is Brandon developing feelings for Callie? No he couldn't be that's against the rules. Does Callie feel the same way? All those thoughts are running through Brandon's mind. He looks up to see Jesus staring at him._

_What the hell is going in the Foster house? Brandon knows that he'll have to either tell Jesus the truth or come up with some lie. He's never lied to Jesus before or anyone else in the Foster house. Maybe Talya's lying is rubbing off on Brandon. Brandon knew that deep down Talya is lying he just doesn't want to believe after everything that has happened. After the second chance he gave her._

_This one took a while to write. I'm indecisive about this 1__st__ chapter. I need to know what you think. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	3. True Intentions and Feelings

_Jesus is still standing in the doorway, Brandon doesn't know what to say but he needs to think of something fast. He knows that he doesn't want to tell Jesus that he thinks Talya is lying about things including reading Callie's diary. He especially didn't Jesus to know about Callie's diary. He knows that Jesus will tell him 'I told you so' when it comes to the whole giving Talya a second chance. Brandon knows that Jesus knows that something is up. Brandon is definitely not going to tell Jesus that he may have feelings for Callie, that's against the rules. If he told Jesus then it would get back to the Moms and that is the last thing Brandon needed. Jesus made his way over to where Brandon was sitting and sat next him ready to have a heart to heart talk with his brother. Oh hell, not a heart to heart no way can he think of it that way. How about catching up on each other's lives after all they haven't really talked much since Callie and Jude moved in and since Jesus started dating Lexi, Mariana's best friend. Everyone knew that it didn't go over with Mariana; she hasn't really said anything to him or Lexi. He's hoping she'll come around._

_Jesus decides that the only way to get Brandon to spill whatever is bothering him is to open up to him and tell him what's bothering him. Jesus has to think of a way to start the conversation. Meanwhile Jesus is thinking everyone else is down stairs at the dining room table waiting for Brandon and Jesus to come down. No one says a word not even a peep from Mariana, that's probably because Lexi is there for dinner too. It is so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Callie just sits there staring at her plate thinking about how her secrets could be exposed. It's just a matter of time before someone says something. Callie looks across the table to see Talya glaring at her with the 'You better stay away from Brandon' look; Callie knew that look all too well. Callie can't figure out why Talya hates her so much. It's not like Callie likes Brandon and plans on stealing him from Talya. Callie knew that even if Brandon liked her and she liked Brandon that it is against the rules to date anyone in the house. If anything Talya would ruin her relationship with Brandon at least what is left of it anyways. Talya wouldn't need any help from Callie doing that. While the awkward silence continues back upstairs Jesus finally thinks about what he should say to Brandon._

**"Hey Bran!"**

**"Hey yourself!"**

**"Long time no talk. Ever since I started dating Lexi and Callie and Jude moved in we haven't talked much."**

**"I know, I have Talya and my audition that I'm worrying about."**

**"Dude, you seem a little off. Is everything okay?"**

**"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be? I could ask you the same."**

**"Well, the fact that you're still up here instead of downstairs with everyone eating dinner. There's something going on. We may not talk much anymore but I know something is up." **_Jesus takes a deep breath and waits for Brandon's response. He knows that they aren't leaving there til he gets some answers. He'll know if Brandon is lying to him._

**"Okay Dude, but you better not tell anyone this stays between us. But you have to do the same and tell me what's going on with you. I know that something is bothering."**

**"Alright, you got it. This may be awhile so I'll text Mariana and let them know it may be awhile so they can go ahead and eat without us. I know Mom won't like that but they should eat and we shouldn't keep them waiting much longer."**

**_To: Mariana_**

**_Hey, B and I are in the middle of something. It could be awhile so tell Mom that you guys should eat and we'll be down there in a bit. I know that Mom won't like it but you guys shouldn't have to wait because of Brandon and I. See ya guys soon!_**

_Back downstairs Mariana looks at her phone to see a text from Jesus. She doesn't know what to know especially if it has to do with Lexi. She reads it anyways and tells everyone that Jesus says that they should just eat because they're going to be awhile. They'll be down here soon. Stef doesn't like it but she tells Mariana to let Jesus know it's fine. They just better hurry._

**_To Jesus_**

**_Alright, I told them. Mom doesn't seem too happy about it. You better hurry! And whatever you're doing better be important. Oh things are really awkward.. There's tension between Talya and Callie. Hurry!_**

_Jesus reads the text from Mariana and lets out a laugh. Brandon gives him a look. Jesus tells him what Mariana said so they both better hurry it up._

**"Alright, I'm really freakin' out about this audition. It's like what if they don't like it? What if I mess it up? What if I don't get the scholarship? What if they don't give me a chance? I only have one shot at this." **_Brandon then lets out a deep breath after that. He definitely felt relieved after getting that out. But he knows that Jesus knows that there is something else going on._

**"Bran, you're going to be amazing. They are going to love it and you wanna know why? Because you've got some amazing talent and they'd be crazy not to accept you. If they don't accept you which that is highly unlikely you can always try another school. Alright. Stop stressing.. Everyone else can feel the tension."**

**"You're right. What's going on with you?"**

**"Wait a second we're not finished I know that something else is bothering you it just isn't about the audition. What's going on?"**

**"Fine, I have a feeling Talya is lying to me again."**

**"Wait a second, do you think she's cheating again?"**

**"I have no idea but this isn't about cheating anymore. It's way more than that."**

**"What?"**

**"Callie."**

**"Dude, what do you mean Callie?"**

**"Callie has this diary and she thinks someone may have read it. She's freakin' out about it. I don't know what it says and I don't want to. If Callie wants to tell me I'll be there to listen. Anyways, I think Talya may have been the one who read it. I walked into Callie's room and Talya was looking at something. She told me that she was looking for a black pen. But the thing is she knew that I had plenty of black pens. She didn't need to go ask Callie. The weird thing is Callie was downstairs when Talya was in the room. Talya had told Callie that Lena needed to speak to her. Lena didn't need to speak to Callie. After Talya left the room I stayed to make sure Callie was alright. There was no way that she was. She was freakin' out she told me that she didn't leave it out. I've never seen Callie like this. It was so unlike her. The more and more I think about it Talya is the one who read the diary. I asked her and she told me she didn't but I feel like she did. I told her that if I find out if she lied to me that we were over." **_Brandon then takes a deep breath after getting that all out. He knew that he couldn't lie to Jesus. He knew he could trust Jesus._

**"Woah, that's crazy. I can't picture Callie freakin' out. It must have been something pretty serious. Talya on the other hand dude, it's time you dump her sorry ass. She's no good for you. She cheated on you for God knows how long and now she's lying and possibly going through people's personal property."**

**"I know that, but I don't want to accuse her and be completely wrong. Talya is acting so insecure she wasn't like this before. I don't like it one bit. If she did read Callie's diary she could use whatever it against her. I know that I need to do something to protect Callie."**

**"I'd hate to say it but I told you so. You deserve someone better than Talya someone who isn't so damn insecure. What if we find a way to see if she read Callie's diary?"**

**"What do you have in mind?"**

_Jesus tells Brandon the plan. It's a pretty good plan they think. This could be a complete disaster. Jesus starts to walk out the door; Brandon then stops him and asks him about what's going on him? But Jesus tells Brandon they'll talk about it later. Brandon makes Jesus promise. Right now they needed to put the plan in action. They make their way downstairs to join everyone. Once they get downstairs there are two seats opened one next to Callie and the other one next to Jude. Brandon sits by Callie so that means Jesus takes the sit next to Jude. This just creates more tension between Talya and Callie even though she's never done anything to her. Brandon didn't do it on purpose it was the only sit left, Jesus got to the sit next to Jude first. There was no way Brandon could sit next to Talya Mariana and Lexi were on both sides of Talya. Across from Talya she got the perfect view of Brandon and Callie. Was this all part of Jesus's plan? It was time to put Jesus's plan in action to find out if Talya was the one who read Callie's diary._

**"B, you pass me the cheese?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Thanks Dude!"**

**"No problem."**

**"So Talya," **_Jesus says looking in her direction._** "What have you been up to lately? We haven't talked in a while."**

**"Oh not a whole lot, just hanging out with Brandon."**

**"I can see that. You seem to be over here quite a bit."**

**"Yes, Brandon and I help each other with assignments and studying and such. Why is it any of your business to begin with?"**

**"Really? Brandon doesn't need help. He can figure things out for him! At least he knows who can and can't trust. He doesn't need to be with someone who is so damn insecure like you. It's my business because he's my brother and someone needs look out for him."**

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"Jesus, that's enough." **_Brandon was getting pissed and Jesus knew it._

**"Oh Bran, I was just stating the facts here."**

**"I don't care. This is uncalled and you know it."**

**"Someone's crabby maybe you need a nap!"**

**"Oh shut up!"**

**"What, I'm just speaking my mind everyone else here is thinking it too. I'm NOT alone."**

**"That's ENOUGH you two."**

**"What?"**

**"Jesus you need to apologize to both Brandon and Talya. What you did is completely uncalled for."**

**"Sorry."**

_Just then out of the blue Callie gets up from the table and it sounds like she's about to cry. Everyone looks at each other like they don't know what the hell just happened. Callie must have gone upstairs to grab her jacket and then ran down the stairs and slammed the door as hard as anyone possibly could. Brandon gets up but then Stef stops him and tells him to give Callie sometime and she'll be back. When Brandon got up to go after Callie you could see the flames of fire burning in Talya's eyes. Jesus didn't let Brandon in on the entire plan all he told him was that he would make Talya's true colors come to light. But Jesus didn't get that far because Callie had run out before he could put the plan into action. Brandon so badly wants to go find Callie. Brandon knows that Callie has had a rough day and he's the only one who really knows why to some extent. Brandon knew better than to disobey Stef but he can't help but think that Callie needs him. Talya gets up and goes over to Brandon and Jesus could tell by the look on her fact that she was guilty. There was no way that she could be innocent til proven guilty. Talya had already played the innocent person in this whole thing. Brandon then without saying another word heads for the door with car keys in hand to go look for Callie. Talya runs after Brandon but he already got in his car and was going to look for Callie._

_Callie ran as fast as she could. Running away at times seemed to help prepare her for this. Callie had already had a rough day and enough was enough. She couldn't help but think someone at the table knew what was in her diary. As Callie was running she didn't pay attention to where she was going. Callie finally ran out of breath and looked up to see where she ended up. Callie was at the beach and got there in time as the sun was setting. There was one person that Callie wished that she could speak to at this very moment. It wasn't Jude, Wyatt or even Liam for that matter. Hell it wouldn't be Liam, it was Brandon. That's right Brandon Foster. Brandon knew that Callie had to be somewhere, she always talked about how she loved going to the beach to watch the sunset. Right then Brandon knew where Callie was. Brandon had reached the beach and he could see Callie in the distant and he ran to where she stood._

_Callie looked up to see the one person she had hoped it to be Brandon. Callie started to sob even harder before he had found her. Brandon didn't think all he did was react and held Callie like he did earlier that day when she had realized someone had read her diary. But this time it was different Callie felt safe. Yes for the first time in a long time no for the first time in Callie Jacob's life she had felt safe and she owed it all to Brandon Foster. The first time when Brandon held Callie that day she had felt at ease and that's when she knew that she could trust Brandon._

_Brandon knows that he definitely has feelings for Callie that became very clear to him tonight. He doesn't want to act on them quite one reason being he's still dating Talya and needed to find a way to end it. That's if he could he knew Talya wouldn't back down. Brandon knows that Talya will blame Callie for this but its Talya's fault and all of her insecurities they would probably still be together if she had just let things go. But Talya made Brandon realize that he has feelings for Callie. Talya had pushed Brandon and Callie together. It's her own damn fault. Another reason is because it's against the rules. Brandon has to think of a way to convince his mom and Lena to let them be a couple. Oh he doesn't know if Callie feels the same way. He doesn't want to assume that she does._

_Only time will tell what happens between Callie and Brandon. Will the stay friends or will they turn that friendship into something more? Will Stef and Lena see that Brandon and Callie belong together? Will Talya finally realize that she and Brandon do not belong together? Will she accept the break up? How will Brandon decide to end things with Talya? Does Callie feel the way Brandon feels about her?_

_Callie was thinking about just one thing her diary and that secret. Brandon was thinking about everything else. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that Callie could possibly feel the same way. It was too soon to let. After a while Callie had finally settled down. Brandon was lost in Callie's eyes. Someone was standing behind them they couldn't make out the shadow. The moment was interrupted by Liam._

_Yes, Liam of all people._

_Woah! So many questions.. Oh damn now Liam's into the mix! I have no idea where in the world I'm going with this! Reviews would be appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this one! _


	4. The Nightmare Is Just Beginning

_Callie was stunned to see Liam she couldn't believe her eyes. She hoped that it was all just a dream but it wasn't was it? Brandon just stood there wondering what in the world was going on. Brandon thought to himself something's wrong. Whoever this guy is he's obviously scaring Callie, the look on her face said it all. She didn't have to say anything for him to know that something wasn't right here. He knew that whatever it is Callie would let him know if she needed his assistance. _

**"Brandon, can you give me a few minutes I'll be right back." **_Callie has this unsure look on her face as if she isn't sure she should go alone._

**"Are you sure that you're going to be okay? I'm not sure I should let you go alone. I don't know who this guy is and if you want to tell me you can. But if you don't want to I'm fine with it. Whoever this guy is he seems sketchy to me. I know it's not my place to say anything but I just thought that you should know what I think. You know that you can trust me right Callie?" **_Brandon asked with a very worried look. Callie could see that Brandon really cares about her. Callie's never had someone care about her the way Brandon does. Maybe there is something between her and Brandon._

**"B, I'll be fine. I'll be right back I promise. There's nothing to worry about. After I talk to him we should probably head back to the house."**

**"Wait, are you sure about this? I know that you say you'll be fine but I just have this horrible feeling that something is going to happen."**

**"Yes, I'm sure Brandon. This will be over as soon as I talk to him and we can go home. Alright?"**

**"Alright, but we still have things to talk about."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I'm not talking about that sketchy guy over there if that's what you're thinking. I'm talking about everything that happened before we got here."**

**"The "sketchy" guy's name is Liam. Brandon I trust you and I do want to tell you everything. I promise you that I will." **_Callie looked into Brandon's soulful blue eyes and kissed him on the cheek letting him know that she'll be right back and that it will all be okay._

_Callie made her way over to where the "sketchy" guy as Brandon called him stood. As Callie made her way over to Liam she couldn't help but wonder what he wanted. She hoped that she'd never have to come face to face with the one guy who ruined her life. But of course that wouldn't happen. Liam had already taken more from Callie than she ever imagined anyone could. Hadn't Liam done enough damage? _

**"Hey Sweetie, it's been awhile.. Way too long. Boy you look more amazing that you ever had." **_Liam of course had that evil smirk on his face as he went to hug Callie. Liam made sure that Brandon saw the whole thing. Callie was hesitant when Liam came in for the hug. She knew that Brandon could see what Liam was doing and she knew that he wanted to come over and stop Liam._

**"Liam, why are you here? I want nothing more to do with you. You ruined my life. You took everything from me. You never gave a damn about me. I hoped that I would never have to come face to face with you ever again."**

**"Oh Callie, Callie Callie, I know that you miss me. I mean how can you not. You can't just forget what happened between us. It was so magical. Who's your friend over there? He sure looks like he would love to kill me right about now."**

**"You're unbelievable. There is NO way in HELL that I miss you. Oh believe me if I could I would forget everything that happened. I didn't ask for what you did to me Liam. It wasn't magical, it was rape. You raped me and you damn well know it. I'm sure I wasn't the last girl you took advantage of. You used me when I thought you cared about me. But you didn't give one damn about me. I told you to stop but you didn't listen to me. I didn't ask for you to rape me. I didn't have a choice. I couldn't do anything."**

**"Oh my sweet dear Callie, it wasn't rape. We made love. I can't help that the foster girls that come into the house throw themselves at me. I'm irresistible, you couldn't resists could you Callie? I do care about you. I love you more than any other girl I've met before. You're special to me. I'll never forget the time we shared. I still think about our first night together Callie. You didn't answer my question. Who's your friend over there? Does he know about us Cal?"**

**"It wasn't love Liam. It was rape maybe you should look up the definition of what rape is. I did NOT consent to having sex with you. I yelled for you to stop but you wouldn't. I wished that I never laid eyes on you. Meeting you was the worst mistake of my life. If I could I would do back. His name is Brandon. It doesn't matter if he knows what you did. If he knew what you did don't you think he'd be ripping you to shreds right now?" **_Callie had the most fearful look on her face. She knew that Liam wasn't going to stop til he destroyed her. Liam is going to ruin Callie's life once again. Callie knew that she needed to tell Brandon. What's the worst that could happen? Damn Callie didn't want to think about that._

**"Haha, you're probably right about that. How about I tell him so you don't have to?" **_Liam knew that he was getting under Callie's skin. That exactly what he wanted._** "My sweet Callie, this isn't over. Far from it. I'll be seeing you soon that I a promise." **_Liam's gripped had tightened on Callie as he hugged and whispered the last few words to her._

_Callie then knew she feared for her life. This is worse than someone in the Foster house reading her diary. This was a nightmare. It was far from over that's for sure. Callie knew that Brandon was walking over to her and the despair look on her face quickly disappeared. Brandon had reached to where Callie stood. He then pulled her in for one of his famous hugs. How could she resist B's hugs? He made her feel safe. Callie knew that Brandon wouldn't abandon her not now or would he?_

**"Hey, are you okay Callie?" **_Brandon pulled Callie's chin up to see that she was about to burst into tears._

**_"I I I-." _**_Brandon then interrupted Callie. _**"How about we go somewhere and talk?" **_Callie then shook her head letting Brandon know that yes she wanted to go somewhere and talk. Brandon had his arm around Callie the entire way back to the car._

_Callie knew that she has to tell Brandon about her past no matter how bad it is. She feels like she owes it to him to tell him everything. He may not be ready to hear everything but he is about to. Callie is going to tell Brandon everything even if she isn't ready to. It's taken her so long to finally trust someone. After this she's not sure if things will ever be the same between them again. Brandon looked over at Callie as she was staring out the window thinking how he'll always be there for Callie no matter what she tells him. He couldn't abandon her now. Callie isn't sure she can do this without breaking down again. Hell three times the charm right? _

_Brandon knew the perfect spot to talk to Callie in private. Brandon knew whatever it is it couldn't be at the Foster residence especially if Callie is this upset. Brandon has seen her upset twice already and this time is by far the worst of the three times. Another reason Brandon and Callie couldn't have this conversation at the Foster's is because everyone would want to know what was going on and he didn't need to put up with Talya right now. Brandon's hoping that he'll be able to talk Callie about what's going on between them. It may just have to wait and see how things play out. But right now he knew that it would have to wait and just be there for Callie. Brandon knew that he needed to set his feelings and issues aside at least for now. Brandon should prepare himself for what comes next._

_ Is Brandon ready to hear about Callie's past, the past that included Liam that is? Will Brandon be there for Callie after everything is said and done? Will Callie finally be able to stop keeping things bottled up inside? Will Callie tell Brandon everything? How will Brandon react to Callie's secrets? Will Brandon still have feelings for Callie? Will Brandon be able to talk to Callie about them? Will Brandon and Callie remain friends through it all?_

_I'm sorry it's taken so long. I've been stuck. A little bit of writer's block! I guess all it took was a thunder storm to inspire me. I'm still very indecisive about this. Feedback is greatly appreciated! Do you like what I'm doing? Or Not? Got any ideas? Lay 'em on me and I'll take it into consideration! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. The drama is just getting started!_


	5. Secrets & Possible Feelings Revealed

_Brandon pulled up to their destination a secluded beach; he knew that they'd be able to talk in private without any interruptions. Brandon used to come here all the time to think about his music and whatever else was on his mind at the time. Taking a walk here always seemed to help Brandon clear his mind no matter how bad it was. Brandon knew that Callie would tell him, he wasn't going to pressure her into telling him if she wasn't ready. Callie was in her own little world so she didn't notice that Brandon had stopped driving. Callie couldn't help but think about how she was going to tell Brandon everything. She was a nervous wreck to say the least. Callie was scared out of her mind. She knew that she could trust Brandon but this could change everything. Yes, everything. He may just abandon her when she needs him more than ever._

**"Hey, Callie! We're here." **_Brandon waited a few more minutes but Callie probably didn't hear him. Brandon so then decides to tap her on the shoulder. Callie was still staring out the window obvious to the world around her._

**"Oh my! You just scared the living day lights out of me Brandon." **_Callie had a terrifying look on her face when Brandon tapped her shoulder. She knows that she's safe with Brandon. It just scared her. Brandon could see the terrifying look that was plastered on Callie's face. Brandon looked into Callie's beautiful brown eyes with so much worry and concern._

**"Callie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"**

**"B, it's okay. I'll be better after we talk."**

**"Alright, Callie I promise that anything you tell me won't scare me away. I'll always be here for you no matter what. You could disown me but I wouldn't walk away."**

**"Haha, that's good to know. How did you find this place?"**

**"Ahh, well you see I was driving thinking about things that were going on in my life. The good, the bad and everything in between. I figured this would be the perfect place to talk without interruptions. It's like my own personal beach that no one knows about well besides you."**

**"What do you mean by the good, the bad and everything in between?"**

**"That's not important right now. One day I'll tell you but right now we're here to talk about what's on your mind." **_Brandon knew that Callie was trying to get him to forget about whatever she wanted to tell him. It wasn't going to work. He was determined to get to the bottom of this even if it took all night. Brandon wasn't going to push her though._

**"Alright.. I'm going to hold you to that. I'm not going to get out of this am I?"**

**"You got it. No way there is any way you're going to get out of this especially since I showed you my secret spot. I don't even share this spot with my dad, mom, Lena, Mariana and Jesus."**

**"Oh, I guess I should consider myself lucky. What about Talya?"**

**"She doesn't need to know what I do every waking moment." **_Brandon grabs Callie's hand and leads her to the beach. When Brandon grabbed Callie's hand it felt right. Yes, it's wrong but how can something so wrong feel so right? Oh Callie didn't pull away._

_They walked a little ways down the beach still hand and hand. Callie was just in awe over the view that laid before them. She has never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Callie didn't even notice that she was still holding Brandon's hand. She didn't even think anything of it. That's how right it felt. Brandon was just watching Callie who was staring out at the view with the wind blowing through her hair. Brandon couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. _

**"Callie, no pressure or anything but I'm ready to listen whenever you're ready."**

**"Thanks. I'm ready I just don't know where to begin."**

**"Wherever you'd like to start. Lay it on me when you're ready." **_Brandon had a very concerning look on his face._

**"Here goes nothing. The guy I was talking to earlier his name is Liam. The last foster home I was at he was my foster brother. He was nice to me. He gave me attention that he said that I deserved. He told me I was special. I liked him and I mean I really like him." **_Callie started to cry the tears were streaming down her cheeks. There were enough tears to start a new river. Callie was now on her knees. Next thing she knew she felt Brandon's arms around her. Holding her like he had done so many times today. Callie felt safe, she knew that she had to get this out but right now she just wanted to stay in his arms._

**"Shh, Callie it's going to be okay. You don't have to tell me anything else. We can go home now if you'd like." **_Brandon was more concerned than ever but he didn't want to push Callie away. Brandon just held Callie in the embrace not wanting to let go._

**"No, I gotta get this out. If I don't say this now I may never be able to get this out."**

**"Are you sure Callie? I don't want to pressure you."**

**"B, you're not pressuring me. I want to tell you. I trust you. Someday I hope that you'll be able to trust me too."**

**"Alright, but who says I don't trust you."**

**"Come on Brandon, you wouldn't tell me what the good, the bad and in between were."**

**"That doesn't mean I don't trust you. We came here so you can talk. Not for me to lay my problems on you. One day when I think the time is right I'll tell you. Do you want to head back now?"**

**"No, I need to tell you now or I will never tell you."**

**"Alright, I'm all ears." **_Brandon wiped the tears away from Callie's eyes. He knew right there and then he wouldn't abandon her. She was hurting now more than ever and he was more determined to fix the broken girl in front of him. _

**"I thought he liked me too. He would pick me up from school. There was something between us at least I thought there was. The family was completely obvious to our secret relationship. We would hold hands under the table. I would sneak into his room sometimes so we could talk. One night he came into my room and he wanted to take it to the next level but I told him I wasn't ready. Liam didn't listen to me. He…"**

**"Callie, you don't have to finish."**

**"Yes, I do B. I have to get this out. I've been keeping this bottled up inside for so long."**

**"Callie, I can't imagine but you don't have to finish but if you want to I'm here." **_Brandon looked Callie in the eyes telling him that he's serious and she's always going to have him in her corner._

**"He forced me to have sex with him. Even after I told him I wasn't ready. Liam raped me. It wasn't my fault. I didn't ask for this. I didn't have a choice. His parents found out and told Bill some excuse like they didn't have time to care for two more kids. I told them that he raped me but of course they didn't believe me. Jude and I were kicked out and sent to live with another family. I messed up Jude's chances of being happy and finding a real family."**

**"Callie, I'm so sorry this happened to you. You don't deserve this. What was he doing at the beach?"**

**"You have no reason to be sorry you didn't rape me. I have no idea. But when he started talking I couldn't help but think about that night when he raped me. He had the nerve to tell me that we made love when he damn well knows that he raped me. I wished that I never met him Brandon."**

**"I'm sorry Callie. If I would have known I would have killed him. He had no right to do what he did. Isn't there something we can do?"**

**"Oh I know you would have. No, I don't think there is anything anyone can do. If I come forward and tell what happened to me they more than likely wouldn't believe me. It's his word against mine Brandon. No one would believe me. This would go in my record."**

**"Callie, that's not true I believe you. I'm never going to let him come near you again. I'll kill him before I let anything happen to you."**

**"B, that's good to know but I don't need you going to prison. That isn't all."**

**"What do you mean Cal?"**

**"There's more.**

**"Alright."**

**"I wrote about what happened in my diary. That's why I was so upset about someone reading it. If anyone tells anyone it could get me in trouble. I don't know what I'm going to do."**

**"Look at me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We'll figure out who read your diary and make sure they don't say anything."**

**"But how? It could have been anyone who read it."**

**"As much as I hate to say it but I think Talya may have been the one who read it."**

**"Now everyone is definitely going to know."**

**"Not if I can help it. I'll talk to her. I won't let anything happen to you Callie."**

**"If this gets out this is going to be real bad. Jude doesn't know what happened. All he knows is that Liam had done something he just doesn't know that Liam raped me. This could get Jude and I sent away and they'll separate us for good. I can't have that."**

**"It won't get out I promise you. Jude and you won't be leaving the Foster house anytime soon. I won't let that happen."**

**"There's only so much you can do."**

**"I know, but you need to trust me Callie. I won't let them take you away."**

**"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."**

**"Callie, you can ALWAYS trust me. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me!"**

**"Good to know. Thank you for listening to me. You're the first person that I told about this. If I didn't trust you I wouldn't have told you what I've been keeping bottled up for a very long time. I trust you more than anyone."**

**"Well, I'm honored to know that you trust me."**

**"You know now since I told you what was bothering me you need to tell me whatever you wanted to talk about."**

**"Callie, I want to talk about whatever this thing is between us."**

**"Alright."**

**"You're unlike any other girl I've ever met. You're special to me and I know that there is something going on between us. I feel this connection this with you. You're smart, amazing, kind, caring, beautiful, incredible and so much more. I can't help the way that I feel about you."**

**"Brandon?"**

**"Let me finish. When I'm around you I feel as if I can be myself and all my worries have gone away. You make my heart beat faster and faster. I can't think when I'm around you which then makes me look like a fool. You're all that I think about. I know that I shouldn't feel this way and that's it wrong. But Callie it feels so right to me. I'm falling for you."**

**"Brandon, I'm broken and there is no fixing me. You can't fix me no one can. I'm a broken girl who messes everything up that is good in my life. I'm not good enough for you Brandon."**

**"Callie, you're perfect. You're not broken. And you may think that so I'm not giving up so I'm going to fix you. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not. I know that you've been through a lot but you mean so much to me. I'm not like Liam. I will never hurt you the way he did."**

**"You're too damn stubborn. I never said that you were like him. I know that you're nothing like him. You're so much more of a man than he'll ever be. I know that you'll never hurt me B. But we can't be together even if we wanted to be."**

**"Wait, are you saying you don't feel the same way?" **_Brandon now has the oh damn I'm such an idiot look on his face._

**"I never said that. B, you give me butterflies you make me feel as if I can do no wrong. You're so incredibly perfect. I do have feelings for you damn it. I'm falling for you. You and I have this connection that I just can't seem to shake. You're unlike any other man I've ever known before in my life. Every guy that has come into my life has been nothing but bad. But you're quite the opposite. I want to be with you so much it hurts but it's against the rules."**

**"Callie, listen."**

_Callie's mind is racing billizion thoughts a second. She knows that Brandon could make her happy. She thought the same about Liam. But look what happened there. She knows that Brandon would never hurt her. But this is so much too much for her to handle. Callie could see herself being happy with Brandon but it's impossible for them to be together. Brandon knows that Callie doesn't want to get hurt again. He won't hurt her; he'd rather die than hurt Callie. She's already been hurt enough. Brandon knows that Callie is going to tell him that they can't be together because of Jude and the "stupid" rules. But Brandon Foster is one determined individual he's not going to give up on the only thing that has made him this happy in a long time. Brandon is the type of guy who doesn't gives up so easily. He'll prove to Callie that they're meant to be no matter how long it takes.._

_The drama is far from over that's for sure. Again I've had some writer's block. I hope you like it. I wonder if Brandon will get Callie to see that they're meant to be. What's gonna happen next?_


	6. Worth The Wait

_Callie was scared to hear what Brandon had to say. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he says. Maybe it would be better if she just ran as fast as she could. But she doesn't know the way home from here. Damn it she knew she should have paid attention on the way here why did she have to be in her own little world? __**"I'm not sure I can hear the rejection from him. I shouldn't have blurted my feelings out like that. Yes he feels the same way but he has a girlfriend. Ugh. I shouldn't have listened to my heart damn it. Now look at the mess I've caused. I shouldn't have put B in this position. What the hell is wrong with me?" **__Brandon could tell that Callie was scared because she wasn't sure if could handle what he has to say._

**"Earth to Callie." **_Callie was off in her own little thoughts thinking about the things that he could possibly say. Brandon had tried to get her attention again only this time he had scared the living day lights out of her. _**"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you."**

**"It's alright."**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." **_Callie damn well knew she wasn't fine and she could tell Brandon wasn't buying it either._

**"I don't think you are. Callie, look.." **_Callie thought oh no here we go again. She wasn't sure if she should hear him out. _**"I know that you're scared, I am too. I never thought that you would tell me how you feel let alone it be the same way that I feel. I don't care about your past. I know who you are and that's all that matters to me. You're amazing, smart, kind, caring, and beautiful. I could go on forever. I've never seen anyone care about anyone so much like you care about Jude. I know that I'm repeating myself but I'll keep saying it until you believe it. I know that you're scared because this is the first home that you've actually felt safe in for a long time. I know that you're thinking about Jude and his happiness. But in all honesty Callie you need to think about your happiness and what you deserve for a change. You've always been looking out for your brother and I'm sure he appreciates it but he would want you to be happy. I know that us being together is against the rules." **_Callie didn't know what to say. Brandon truly did understand her. He's always been so sheltered his entire life but he somehow finds a way to understand Callie and look at it from her point of view. Damn Brandon Foster was making this really hard for her._

**"It's amazing how you put yourself in my shoes and try to understand things from where I'm standing. Honestly, the Foster house is the first house I've felt safe in since my mother's death. I can't help but think of Jude. I can't risk his happiness and the one home that's been good for us in the longest time for my happiness. I understand that I deserve to be happy but as long as Jude is happy and taken care of that's all that matters to me. If it wasn't for Jude I probably would have told you how I felt sooner but I can't risk it not again. Look at what happened the last time. I know that you're not Liam. You're a far better man than he'll ever be. Brandon, I think that we should just remain friends for now and see where the road takes us. If you still feel this way about me a year from now we'll talk more about it. The last thing I want to do is get kicked out. So with that being said if we decide to pursue this relationship or whatever you want to call if I need to talk to Stef and Lena." **_Callie wasn't sure how B would react to what she had just said but she wasn't going to risk getting kicked out of the best foster home she and Jude had ever lived in. She just couldn't risk it again. She knew that he was probably disappointed but it's not like she didn't say it could never happen. _

**"I understand why you feel this way. I really do. If this is what you want Callie I understand. It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon! I told you that I would never walk away and I meant that. No matter what happens we'll always be friends. I'll always be in your corner. All I want for you is to be happy and if this is how it needs to be the so be it. I know that you I'm nothing like Liam. I could never do what he did. He's a scumbag and if I ever come face to face with him he'll be sorry. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Oh believe me my feelings for you won't ever change. If anything they'll only grow stronger. After all I can't help how I feel about you. So a year from now or two years from now I'll be here waiting for you. You Callie Jacob are worth the wait. I can see why you'd like to speak with the moms. They should understand more than anyone if we were to decide to be together. I mean when they first got together they made sure I was okay with it. They valued my opinion seeing as their relationship would affect me. I didn't have a problem with it. I love having two moms. They should understand that love is love because there were people who didn't approve of their relationship and they went ahead and pursued it anyways. They didn't care about what other people thought. They'll understand how we feel, it's not like they can deny us of pursuing a relationship. If they were to do so then they would be hypocrites just like those who told them they shouldn't be together." **_Brandon knew he was right about everything he just said. He didn't want to believe that his parents would be hypocritical toward how he and Callie feel about one another. It's because of them that he knows that he should never hold back his feelings. Even though it may be wrong of him to feel about Callie, he can't help it. He's memorized by her beauty. Just knowing that Callie feels the same way about him gives him hope for what the future holds. _

**"Haha, you're just too cute B. But you don't know how you'll feel a year let alone two years from now. I know that you'll always be in my corner. Well you're not too bad yourself Foster. You're worth it. Being friends is the best we can do right now. I think Stef and Lena should understand where we are coming from. I mean if they don't I understand. You're right about them being hypocritical if they are against the relationship that we may pursue in the future. It's not that I'm saying this will never happen because in all honesty I hope it does. You Brandon Foster, make me happy." **_Brandon couldn't help but smile at Callie's last statement. Knowing that he makes her happy makes him happy. _**"As much as I'd love to stay here and never leave we should probably get back. We've been gone for a while and everyone is probably starting to get worried. It's been a long day and I still have homework to finish and you should probably practice the new piece you've been working on. Oh Talya's probably still at the house. But I promise I won't ignore you."**

**"Oh you think you're funny don't you? You couldn't ignore me even if you wanted to. I wouldn't let that happen for one. Oh come on we can stay here forever no one has to know. But you're right we do need to get home so you can finish that homework. I may or may not need your help with this new piece. I'll let you know. I'm going to need to talk to her about our relationship."**

**"Oh of course I'm funny B! Yeah, you're right I probably couldn't ignore you even if I wanted to. You know we can't do that. They'd come looking for us and our secret spot would be exposed. We can't have that now! Alright, let me know. I'll be sure to let you know if I need help with my history homework. Don't break up with her because of me. Listen, I know that she's insecure and whatever else but just wait awhile and see if things change and if not do what you want. But if you break up with her then she'll think it was because of me and I don't need that guilt."**

**"Oh Cals, if I were to break up with Talya tonight it wouldn't because of my feelings for you. It would be because she lied to me about everything. She's probably still cheating on me with Wyatt no doubt. But since you asked I'll wait awhile and see what happens. So this is our secret spot now. Who says I want to share it with you?"**

**"Alright fine by me. But you can't be too sure about that. I just thought that since you brought me here that we could share it. It will be like our secret hideaway when we don't want to be found. If you don't want to share that's fine but that just means I'll have to go tell everyone about this spot and it won't be so secretive anymore."**

**"Oh now we have an issue. I can see the wheels turning in mind. I know what you're thinking. I don't want you dating Wyatt.. No way. Call me selfish but I just don't want him and you together. I guess this can be our secret spot but you Callie Jacob better NOT tell anyone. I don't share my secret spots with just anyone you know?"**

**"Listen B, you sound jealous. I just thought I could pretend to "date" Wyatt to see if he and Talya still have something going on. You have nothing to worry about. There's no way I'll fall under his spell. I'm doing it for you because I don't want you to break up with Talya especially if there's not anything going on between her and Wyatt. He's not my type Foster so don't have a cow. Well, I don't just tell anyone my secrets ya know?"**

**"Alright, I understand but I still don't like this idea. Just be careful. I'm not having a cow Callie. I just don't trust the guy. Who says they aren't fooling around behind my back? I know you don't. Would it be wrong of me to kiss you right now?"**

**"I know you don't, that's why I'm going to find out if they are fooling around behind your back. It's happened once and it could very well happen again. How long did it take you to figure out the first time anyways? Sorry Foster but I don't kiss guys with girlfriends. I'm no home wrecker. I guess you'll just have to wait til our time finally comes. It will I promise but it will be worth it." **_Callie knew damn well she wanted to kiss him too but it's wrong especially since they can't be together right now. He has a girlfriend as of right now and Callie won't do that to Talya no matter how much she can't stand her._

**"I get what you're saying. I do but a guy can only go so long without kissing you. I know that you aren't Cals. I'm not sure how long it took me to figure it out the first time. It started long before you came to live with us. So there's no way she could have blamed on you. I don't understand why she would anyways. I think she was fooling around with the "hair model" as my mom calls him since he's so bad ass. It's like what does he have that I don't, you know? I know that our first kiss is going to worth the wait it just can't come soon enough." **_Brandon couldn't help but smile after saying that to Callie. Brandon still couldn't believe he's a fool to have taken Talya back in the first place. _

**"B, you're everything that Wyatt isn't. Talya is stupid for doing what she did. I don't see why anyone would do that to someone as special as you. If I were her I wouldn't have done anything to jeopardize our relationship. I promise you Brandon that when our relationship does finally happen that I'm nothing like her. Now we really need to get back. Let's go!"**

**"I wouldn't be so sure about that. But hearing you say that is truly amazing. I know that you are nothing like her. I promise you that I am nothing like any guy who has hurt you in the past. You're right let's go home. I have some practicing to do that I'm going to need help with that's for sure.**

_Brandon and Callie had come to an understanding about their feelings for each other. It was good for the both of them to finally get it out in the open. It may be a long while til their relationship is an actual thing. Brandon hearing Callie tell him that he's everything that Wyatt isn't and that Talya is stupid for doing what she did makes him realize that this had happened for a reason. Callie felt so relieved that she was able to get that out there in the open and realizing her feelings for Brandon was probably one of the smartest things she's done in a long while. There's no way she could have gone on denying them for much longer. Brandon and Callie didn't say another word to each other there was no need to. Callie knew that Brandon was happy with the way things had turned out. Brandon knew that Callie was glad he was there to listen to her. Brandon and Callie returned back to the Foster residence with all eyes on them. Brandon took Talya upstairs so they could talk. Yes it's the house rules but Stef could tell that her son needed some privacy. Privacy in the Foster house? No way. Callie went upstairs not too long after Talya and Brandon went upstairs. She made her way to her room and could see that Brandon's door was cracked a little. Callie went into her room and started on that history homework wondering if Brandon had thought about anything she had said to him earlier about Talya._

_Boy, I know it's been awhile but here it is finally. What is going to happen between Talya and Brandon? Will Brandon and Callie be able to control their feelings for a year or two? Oh only time will tell.. Reviews are very much appreciated. I don't know when I'll be updating again. Next Friday I'm leaving to go back to school so I'm going to be busy packing and getting everything ready before I leave. Then after that happens classes begin and I will more than likely not have a life. So we'll take it day by day! Hope you enjoyed it!_


	7. Not Again

_The next morning Callie got up even though she didn't want to thanks to Mariana. Callie was hoping that Brandon took her advice about Talya but she can't make Brandon's decisions for him and if he decides to break up with Talya then that's his choice. Callie snapped out of her thoughts and finished getting ready for school. It was going to be a long day seeing as she was up late doing her homework. She would have asked Brandon for help but she didn't. He was busy talking to Talya so she just tried to figure it out on her own. She's not even sure if she understands the concept still. Callie made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Of course she was the last one to sit down at the table. _

**"Hey Callie, would you like some breakfast?"**

**"No thank you Lena.. I think coffee will be just fine."**

**"Late night?"**

**"Ahh, yeah. I was up late trying to figure out my homework. I'm still not sure if I understand the concept."**

**"You could have asked Stef or I for help. It's not a problem."**

**"I know, I just felt like I needed to figure it out all on my own."**

**"You know I could have helped you!" **_Brandon smirked at Callie as he said that. Callie knew that he could have helped her but she didn't need to bother him when he had things going on. Callie has always done things herself so she wasn't going to start depending on others now. She knows that they all mean well but she's always had to figure out things herself. She didn't have anyone there to help her. But now that she does it's going to take some time for her to get use to that._

**"I'm sure you could have but you were busy so I decided to figure it out for myself. I didn't want to interrupt anything." **_Callie couldn't help but feel as if she was alone. She's having a hard time letting people help her. It's always been her and Jude against the world. Why should that change now?_

**"Believe me, I could have used a break from practicing. I swear I practice so much that my fingers could end up breaking. It's really not a problem. Next time just let me know when you need help and I'll help you okay?"**

**"Alright."**

_The kids in the Foster house had to walk to school seeing as Stef had to go to work and Lena had to go to a conference a few hours away. Mariana, Jesus and Jude were all ahead of Callie and Brandon. Brandon wanted to speak to Callie. He knew that something was up. Callie's like an open book to Brandon. She's not an open book to everyone else but to Brandon she is. Sometimes Callie feels as if Brandon can read her mind. Brandon has gotten to know the real Callie over the last few months. After all she has opened up to Brandon about her past._

**"Hey, are you okay?" **_Brandon would be able to tell if she was lying to him. Brandon knows that Callie hates putting her problems on other people. She's never had anyone there for her. Brandon wanted to help her and that's exactly what he's going to do._

**"Yeah, I'm fine." **_Callie was hesitant at first, so Brandon knew that she was lyin' to him. Callie means well she doesn't want to be a bother to anyone especially Brandon. Brandon stopped and pulled Callie to the side. The others didn't seem to notice and continued to make their way to school._

**"Callie, look, I know that you're not fine and I want to help you. I really do but I need you to let me help you. Did I do something wrong? I thought everything was fine especially after we finally got everything out in the open. I would have helped you with your homework. You were supposed to stop by last night but you didn't." **_Brandon was truly worried about Callie. He wanted to know what was going on. What she was thinkin' but he didn't want to push her._

**"Everything is fine. I don't get why you're makin' this something that's it not. You didn't do anything wrong. I know that you would have but you were busy with Talya and I didn't stop by because I was still working on my homework that I was lost on." **_Callie was telling the truth for the most part she hated not opening up to Brandon like she wants to._

**"Please stop lying to me. Something is wrong I can see that Callie. Did you forget who I am? I don't mean to push Callie but I care about you and I want to help. But like I said before I can't do that unless you let me. Well, now if you had let me helped you with your homework then you could have come by. I needed your help ya know? I guess I'll just have to wait til another time."**

**"I understand but this isn't easy for me. I know that you're not trying to push but I don't want to bother nor do I want to push you away. I'm so use to figuring things out for myself so it's hard for me to ask for help. So are you and Talya you know ahh…"**

**"Are Talya and I still together is that what you're asking?"**

**"Ahh yeah."**

**"I confronted her and I told her that I knew that she was the one who read your diary and I told her to not even try to deny it. I've told her that I just needed some time to think about some things. I guess you could say we're on a break for right now. I don't know if I can be with someone like Talya. Listen, I know what you're about to say and you didn't cause the rift between Talya and me. It started way before you came into my life. This is all of her doing. I care about her but she doesn't seem to care about me enough. I feel as if I'm the only one in this relationship. You're not to blame; you just showed me what a real relationship should be like. We'll see what happens in the next few weeks. Oh I understand but just know that you don't have to keep things to yourself anymore. I'm here to listen. For the record you are NOT a bother okay?" **_Callie was looking at the ground the whole time playing with her hands. She knew that if she did look Brandon in the eyes then she'd get lost in them. Brandon could see that Callie was nervous about where this conversation was heading. Brandon lifted Callie's chin so her eyes made contact with his. Brandon wanted to freeze this moment and never leave. _

**"Oh, ahh. I'm sorry. I don't know how I could show you what it's like to be in a real relationship when I've never real been in a relationship before. You and I can't be a thing right now. I just need time to get to use to being able to count on other people. It's always been Jude and I against the world. I appreciate it I really do. You may say that now but you may very well change your mind in the future. Nothing has come easy for me. So you did take my advice about Talya?" **_Callie was beginning to get really nervous. Every time she's near Brandon she's nervous. How much longer could she possibly not act on her feelings? _

**"There's no need for you to be sorry. I know that we can have anything going on between us right now. But one day soon I hope I'll be able to call you my "girlfriend" and shout it from the rooftops. I know that it's hard for you Callie. I know that it was hard for you to open up to me like you did. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do. Well, it may have always been you and Jude against the world but now you have my family and myself in your corner. You are no longer alone Callie. I'm not going to change my mind. You have never been a burden nor have you ever been a bother to me. I know that nothing has ever come easy for you but things will get better I promise you. For the most part yes I did. I didn't tell her anything about you and I."**

**"Okay, we better get going. We're going to be late for first period."**

**"Alright."**

_Jude, finally looked behind him only to see that Brandon and Callie weren't behind them. He wondered the on earth they could be doing. He knows that Callie knows that she can't screw this up for them. They deserve to be happy and hopefully they'll ask them to be a part of the family. Jude really likes living with the Fosters. For the first time in a long time he felt like he has a family he can call his own. He fit in at the Foster household. _

**"Ahh, guys?"**

**"What is it bud?"**

**"Where are Callie and Brandon? They were right behind us and now they aren't."**

**"I'm sure they're just takin' their sweet time. There's nothing to worry about. Callie's in good hands."**

**"Yeah, sure she is."**

**"What's that supposed to mean Mariana?"**

**"Oh come on."**

**"Yeah, what do you mean?"**

**"There is something going on between them. I can see it and I know that you can too. There's something there. They would make the perfect couple."**

**"I can see what you mean. Callie would be way better for Brandon than Talya is. But it's against the rules and everyone knows that."**

**"NO! I won't let this happen. Callie always screws up everything. We're finally in the best foster home we've ever been in and I won't let Callie screw that up. I have finally found somewhere where I belong."**

**"Woah, Jude calm down. We don't even know if there is anything going on between them. We were just thinking about what if is something going on between them. Alright dude?"**

**"Fine!"**

**"Look, here come B and Callie now."**

_Brandon and Callie finally caught up with the twins and Jude. They knew that they would probably ask where they were at. But it didn't concern them. Mariana could tell that something was up, but she'd ask Callie about it later. Jesus knew there was something going on between his brother and Callie he would get down to the bottom of this later. Jude on the other hand just ignored what had just happened. _

**"Where did you guys go? One second you were right behind us and the next you were gone." **_Jesus gave Brandon that look like you better tell me what's going on or else. Jesus knew that Brandon would probably try to come up with some kind of lie. Brandon pulled Jesus aside leaving Callie with Jude and Mariana._

**"Callie and I were just talking. I wanted to make sure that everything was okay. She has seemed a little off lately."**

**"There's more to it than that dude. There's something going on between you two. I know it. We'll finish this later right now we need to get to school before we're going to be late. You're going to tell me everything. I'll know if you're leaving something out."**

**"Alright, let's go."**

_Brandon and Jesus walked over to the rest of the group and made their way to school. Brandon hoped that Talya understood that when he said that he needed time that he really meant that he needed time. If there was one thing that he knew it was that Talya has ways of getting what she wants. She wants attention and it doesn't matter from whom. She'll take any attention that she can get. I guess you could call her an attention whore. One more reason why he found himself drawn to Callie. Callie doesn't like to bring attention to herself. Brand looked over to his right to see Talya all over no one other than Wyatt. Brandon wasn't the least bit surprised to say the least. He wasn't going to give her the attention that she so desperately longed for so it made sense for her to go to Wyatt. Wyatt would give her the attention that she'd want from Brandon but wasn't getting. Finally school was over with and Brandon could head home and practice the new piece he was working on._

_Brandon made his way outside to meet the rest of the Foster clan. Everyone seemed to have plans. Mariana was going to the mall and movies with Kelsey, Jesus was going out with Lexi, and Jude was going over to Connor's house. So that just left him and Callie alone together. __**"Good Jesus, forgot about wanting to talk about whatever he's thinking is going on. Finally, I can be able to talk to Callie without any interruptions." **__Callie and Brandon walked in silence for a few blocks before Brandon decided to break the awkward silence as they made their way into the house._

**"So it looks like we're going to be the only ones home for a few hours. Got any plans?"**

**"Not that I can think of. Why?"**

**"Well, I was hoping you could help me out with the new piece that I've been working on. You were supposed to help me last night but you stood me up. I think you owe me Cals. But if you're too busy it will just have to wait til you're not busy." **_Brandon gave Callie that flirty smirk of his knowing that there's no way that she could resist telling him no._

**"Well, I guess I could help you but what's in it for me? You know that I'm never too busy to help you out Foster. I said I was sorry about last night. I had a ton of homework to do and I couldn't just drop it. I didn't stand you up. Is everything okay?"**

**"Yeah, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"**

**"You just seem a little off that's all.. Did something happen between the last time we talked til now?"**

**"Nothing out of the ordinary."**

**"Don' lie to me Foster. What's wrong?"**

**"It's nothing really."**

**"Well, okay I guess I'll be doing homework then instead of helping you out tonight. It's up to you . What's it gonna be?"**

**"Well, ahh I don't know why I should be bothered by this but Talya was all over Wyatt today. Seeing as I'm not giving her the attention that she believes that she deserves she's going to Wyatt and of course he's going to give it to her. I'm just done with her and her foolish games. I'm going to text her and tell her it's over."**

**"Woah, hold on a second. Do you really want to do it over a text? I mean don't you think she'd be pretty hurt. Maybe you should do it face to face if you really don't want to be in this relationship. You don't have to listen to me but if it were me I'd want you to break up with me face to face not over a text."**

**"I'd really rather not have to face her. She's going to make it seem like she's the victim in all this. I told her that I needed time and not even 24 hours later she's doing what she does best. Haha, well Cals you wouldn't have to worry about that ever happening.. I would never do that to you."**

**"I'm glad you find this amusing.. This isn't something to be taken lightly, B. Do what you want... It's your decision after all it is your life."**

**"I didn't mean it like that. I can see what you're saying. I'll over to Talya's now and end this once and for all. I'll be back in like 20 minutes and we can work on that new piece okay?"**

**"Alright, but I may fall asleep if you make me wait too long. I'll see you when you get back hopefully."**

**"Don't you dare fall asleep on me. You'll regret it Cals, I'll make sure of that. I'll make it quick okay?"**

**"Well, I can't make any promises especially if you keep me waiting too long." **_Callie smirked at Brandon knowing that he doesn't like it when she pulls one of his cards on him._

**"Seriously?"**

**"What?"**

**"You can't do that. That's my thing.. You shouldn't be stealing my trademark."**

**"Last time I checked your name wasn't written on it. So there."**

**"Alright, I better go before you get pissed at me even more."**

**"I never said I was pissed at you."**

**"Yeah, but if I keep you waiting any long you will be."**

**"Good point, now go." **_Before Brandon walked out the door he grabbed his keys and phone and started to head towards the door but then turned around and walked back to where Callie stood leaning up against the staircase and kissed her on the cheek. Of course that left Callie blushing. With that Brandon walked out the door and towards the car smirking. Now came the hard part. _

_As Brandon made his way towards the suburbs where Talya and her family lived there was something going on at Talya's house. Wyatt was there with Talya. Of course Talya's parents weren't home so this was the perfect opportunity for Wyatt to come over. Brandon had texted Talya telling her that he was on his way over but she had her phone turned off. Talya and Wyatt were going at it up in her room but didn't hear the knock at the door. Brandon decided just to let himself in after all he did have a key. He looked around downstairs but there was no sign of Talya. Brandon then made his way up the stairs towards Talya's room. The door was slightly cracked so Brandon just pushed it opened and was shocked but not surprised to say the least. Brandon found Wyatt on top of Talya.. He wanted to wash his eyes out with soap. It works for your mouth so why wouldn't it for this?_

**"Jesus, Not again!" **_Talya and Wyatt both jumped at the sound of Brandon's voice. The look on Brandon's face was quite calm.. He wasn't angry but he was a little hurt to say the least seeing as she does it again after he took her back for a second time._

**"Brandon, Babe, it's not what it looks like." **_Talya pushed Wyatt off of her and ran towards Brandon who wasn't buying her excuse not this time._

**"Really because it sure has hell looks like you two were going at it. I don't want to hear it. I just came to tell you that I can't do this anymore. I'm not happy in this relationship and I'm sorry for that. You deserve someone who can make you happy. I'm not that guy. Maybe Wyatt is the guy for you." **_Brandon was about to walk out the door when Talya grabbed his arm. He tried to get her to let go but she wasn't loosening her grip. _

**"Babe, please don't do this." **_Talya was now on her hands and knees begging Brandon for another chance._

**"I'm sorry but there is no way in hell I'm going to give you another chance. I'm not even surprised by this. You did it once and everyone was telling me I was a fool for giving you a second chance and I didn't listen to them when I damn well should have. Even if you didn't cheat on me yet again I would have still came over here to break things off. You and I aren't working. Good bye."**

**"This is all her fault.. We'd still be together and happy if it wasn't for Callie**." _Talya started to raise her voice at Brandon. Not giving a damn if the neighbors could hear her or not._

**"Listen this has nothing to do with Callie. We were growing apart. You can't blame the problems in our relationship on Callie. They started happening long before Callie came into my life. You cheated on me with Wyatt long before Callie came to live with my family. And here we are again.. I have to go now." **_Brandon said all that he needed to say and walked out the door but first set the key Talya had given him on the table. Talya could give the key to Wyatt now. Brandon got in his car and headed home.. There was one thing on his mind or should I say person Callie!_

_Brandon made his way back to the Foster house. The drive seemed to take forever. He finally arrived back at home. Made his way upstairs to find Callie sitting on his bed playing the guitar he gave her. __**"Man, Callie's so beautiful. She leaves me breathless every time she enters a room. At least Callie's not going to have to pretend to go out with Wyatt to find out if Talya's cheating on me." Callie looks up to see Brandon staring at her.**__ He seems to be off in la la land. That made Callie smile. __**"Why does he have to look so damn perfect? Alright, stop it you guys are not a thing."**_

**"Earth to Brandon." **_Brandon didn't hear her. __**Brandon Austin Foster!" **__Callie startled Brandon as she said his full name. Callie laughed again but Brandon didn't look so amused this time._

**_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you.. You were in la la land.. This was the only way to get your attention!"_**

**_"It's fine.."_**

**_"How did everything go?"_**

**_"Well, it's done and over with.. I caught her with Wyatt again and she tried to tell me that it wasn't what it looked like. But I wasn't buying it. Can we just play some music?"_**

**_"Are you sure you don't want to talk about? I'm sorry."_**

**_"It's not your fault."_**

**_"It doesn't have to be my fault for me to feel bad."_**

**_"There's nothing to talk about. I'm finished her games."_**

**_"It's okay if you're hurting. You thought it would be pretty easy to end things but once you did it wasn't so easy after all." _**_Callie knew that Brandon really wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying._

_Callie decided to let him be and go back to her room. She walked over to where to left her guitar and walked towards the door when all of the sudden someone pulled her back. Callie was now face to face with Brandon. Damn those blue eyes were getting to her again. She was getting lost in his eyes. She tried to make a break for it but it wasn't going to work she was trapped._

**"Where are you going?" **_Brandon whispered and was just a few inches from her face. This made Callie's heart race faster than a race car._

**"Back to my room you need to be alone. So I'll let you be. We can do this some other time." **_Callie was about to walk away again but Brandon swung her to face him and next thing Callie knew was that Brandon was kissing her._

**"Brandon, we can do this.. Not here, not now. I should really go back to my room before someone comes home." **_Who the hell was Callie kidding? Callie gave in and started to kiss Brandon like she's never kissed anyone in her life. There was so much force and passion in just this one kiss. It was unlike anything Callie had experienced in her life. She knew that this was wrong but it felt so right._

**"Callie this feels so right and you know it. You and I we fit together. There's no denying that we have something here. I thought I could wait for however long it took but who am I kidding? I want to be able to take you out and not have to pretend like there's nothing going on between us. We can keep this between us for now and I'll think of how to tell moms. They'll understand and if they don't I'll make them understand. Okay, Callie trust me? **_Callie did trust Brandon she felt safe with him. She couldn't help how she felt. She knew that Brandon was right. Callie kissed Brandon again only this time with more passion giving him an answer._

_Brandon and Callie made their way over to Brandon's bed and started to kiss even more. They weren't going to take it to the next level. Neither one of them were ready for that. Callie and Brandon felt as if they were the only two in the world. Five minutes later a door closed but either one of them heard the door. The person who was home made their way upstairs._

_Would Brandon and Callie get caught? If they do get caught who could it be? Will everything that they have going for them be destroyed?_

_Sorry it's taken so long to update! But here it is.. I have no idea when I'll update again.. Classes started again and I won't have a life it's gonna be a long semester that's for sure. Anyways, I have no idea if you like what I'm doing with it. I couldn't help myself with that I did in this chapter.. Haha I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are very much appreciated._


	8. Where Do We Go From Here?

_Callie and Brandon were completely obvious to the fact that someone had come home and were on their way upstairs. If they had known that someone was home they certainly wouldn't still be in the position that they were in. The door had suddenly opened, which startled both Callie and Brandon. Callie didn't know what to think, she just hid her face in the crook of Brandon's neck. Callie was certainly regretting this now. _

**"Jesus, haven't you ever heard of knocking?"**

**"Oh come on dude, if I would have known that you two were doing well you know I wouldn't have bothered to come in. I just wanted to talk, but I can see that you're too busy for me. I'll be going now."**

**"You can't tell moms or anyone about this."**

**"Dude, don't worry. I'm not going to say anything. I never did like Talya anyways. Callie's good for you. I know it's against the rules and as do you but you guys deserve to be happy. I see the way you two look at each other, it's like you're the only two in the world. You can't deny that you have feelings for each other."**

**"Look, there's nothing going on here between Brandon and I." **_Callie knew that was a lie but she couldn't let Jesus believe that there's something going on between her and Brandon when she wasn't too sure what it was to begin with._

**"Yeah right Cal, you can deny it all you want but your actions speak louder than your words my friend. I'm going to keep this secret only because I want to see you both happy. You both clearly make each other happy. I don't see anything wrong with this. So I'll leave you two to it!" **_Jesus didn't wait for anyone to respond before he exited the room. Jesus left Callie and Brandon alone to talk about whatever this thing is between them. Jesus made his way downstairs to the kitchen to find something to eat._

_Brandon and Callie just sat there on Brandon's bed in silence. Either one of them wanted to talk about whatever this thing was that was happening between them. Callie was a nervous wreck she didn't want to have to say or do anything that she would regret later on. She cares about Brandon more than any other guy she's ever cared about. _

**"Now where were we?" **_Brandon tried to kiss Callie but she stopped him. He knew that would happen seeing as they almost got caught. Well, they did get caught by Jesus but it could have been his moms or even Jude._

**"We can't do. We should haven't even kissed. This was a-" **_Before Callie could even finish her sentence Brandon interrupted her._

**"Don't even say mistake because this wasn't a mistake. You know it I know it. Callie, I care about you. You deserve to be happy and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy. I've never felt this way about anyone."**

**"Listen, I can't risk getting Jude kicked out of the house. This is the first place that has felt like home for either one of us. If we get caught it's all over. Then there will be no us. I don't want to hurt you B, I really don't. You deserve someone who you don't have to sneak around with."**

**"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Jude. You won't be leaving this house anytime soon. You could never hurt me Cals. You're the most amazing woman I know. You make me feel like I'm on top of the world. I don't want anyone but you. You're the only one I want to be with. I can't be with anyone else besides you. You have my heart Callie and that will never change. **_Brandon then turned so he could be facing Callie. He couldn't help but love Callie even more than he already did. It was sweet that Callie didn't want to hurt him, but there's no way Callie could ever hurt him. _

**I'm sorry I can't do this Brandon." **_Callie was about to walk out the door and head into her room but Brandon stopped her._

**"I'm not giving up on you. You're worth fighting for Callie. You need to start thinking about your own happiness. Stop thinking about everyone else for a change. What do you want? If you don't want to be with me that's fine. I'll accept that. I'll walk away if that's what you want. Just know that I'll never stop loving you. If you don't want to be with me just say so."**

**"It's not that. I want to be with you more than anything but we can't. There's too much at stake here. Right now this is doing more harm that good. I wish that it didn't have to happen this way. If it wasn't for Jude I would say to hell with it and break the rules but I can't do that. We can't break the rules. We shouldn't be having these feelings for each other."**

**"I've stopped caring about the damn rules a long time ago. Your life can't always revolve around Jude. Stop thinking about him. And I know that you're going to say he's going to say that you're selfish, but you are anything but that. He's the selfish one if he expects you to always put his happiness before your own. If I were him I would want you to be happy and that's what I want you to be happy. It's like I don't make you happy."**

**"You got it all wrong, you make me happy but there's just too much at stake here. I want to be with you more than anything but that seems next to impossible. I've never been able to be happy and now that I am something is going to screw that up."**

**"Cals, I'm not like him. I would never hurt you. I would do anything for you. That's how much I care for you. I'll wait for however long it takes! You're worth the wait Callie."**

_As Callie and Brandon were finishing their conversation about everything Jesus was downstairs in the kitchen fixing himself another sandwich when Stef walked in. No one was home yet, anyone that knew how to cook at least and he was so hungry that he could have probably ate a cow. But Stef just shook her head and gave Jesus that look. As Stef went to get something from the fridge Jesus was deep in thought about everything going on with Callie and Brandon. He was glad that his brother was finally happy even if that meant he had to break the rules._

**"Penny for your thoughts?"**

**"Huh, what'd you say?"**

**"I said penny for your thoughts?"**

**"I was just thinking."**

**"About?"**

**"Oh it's nothing."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Positive!" **_Jesus was lying only because he didn't want to have to be the one to tell her about Brandon and Callie. After all it wasn't his job anyways. He hated lying but it was for the best._

**"Have you seen your brother?"**

**"I think he's upstairs practicing or something."**

**"Uh I just wanted to speak with him about something."**

**"Anything I should know about?"**

**"No, I think I'm going to go talk to him before everyone else gets home. Where is everyone anyways?"**

**"Mariana is with Lexi and mom is waiting for Jude who is at tutoring."**

**"What about Callie?"**

**"Oh right Callie, I believe she's upstairs or something."**

**"Are you sure there's nothing going on? You're acting stranger than you normally do." **_Stef knew that Jesus was hiding something but what could it be?"_

**"Nothing's going on. Everything is fine." **

**"I don't believe you."**

**"Well, it is.."**

**"Is everything okay with Lexi?"**

**"Yes, everything is amazing with Lexi. Never better."**

**"I know something is up. I will figure it out. I am a cop. Or did you forget that too? You can't get anything passed me. You should know that by now!"**

**"Everything is fine. If I have a problem you'll be the first one I come to okay?"**

**"Well I'm going to go speak with your brother now." **_Stef was turning around to walk upstairs but then Jesus stopped her. She knew something was definitely up now. _

**"Can it wait til after dinner?"**

**"No, it really can't son."**

**"But I'm hungry and mom's not here to start dinner. Would you start dinner?"**

**"Jesus, you're on like your third sandwich and I'll start dinner if Lena doesn't get back before I'm done speaking with Brandon, okay?"**

**"But, I'm starving." **_Jesus felt as if he could crack at any possible moment. He could feel as if his mom could read his thoughts now. But he couldn't let her catch Brandon and Callie talking. That would be a nightmare waiting to happen. It's only a matter of time before Stef and Lena figure everything out._

**"Look, it's very important that I go talk to Brandon. How about you start cooking dinner? And try not to burn the kitchen down will ya?"**

**"No promises!" **_Jesus smirked as Stef left the kitchen and made her way upstairs to speak to Brandon. Jesus stalled her for as long as he possibly could. He just hoped that they weren't ah well you know ah kissing. Now that would be a nightmare waiting to happen. Jesus knew that he should warn Brandon but it would be too late and Stef may already be upstairs. Jesus just shrugged it off and made his way over to the stove. He hoped to God that he didn't burn the house down. He can't cook to save his life. _

_Stef made her way upstairs to talk with Brandon about something. It's nothing bad she just wanted to talk to him before dinner. Stef couldn't help but think about why Jesus was acting so strange downstairs. Did this have something to do with Lexi? No it couldn't could it? Maybe Jesus is covering for someone, but who. Stef looked over at Mariana and Callie's door and noticed it was shut. Stef decided before she went to speak with Brandon she would check on Callie. Stef knocked on the door and there was no answer. Maybe Callie fell asleep so Stef opened the door only to find any empty room. There was no Callie insight but her textbooks laid spread across her bed. Maybe Callie had gone to the bathroom, but the bathroom door was opened and no one was in there. Maybe Jesus was mistaken when he said that Callie was upstairs. Stef continued to make her way towards Brandon's room when she heard voices. Stef didn't want to listen in but she couldn't help it. It was wrong but she did it anyways. It was Brandon and Callie talking about something and Stef was already listening and was into deep to walk away and pretend like she didn't hear anything._

**"I never said that you were anything like him. I know that you're nothing like him Brandon you're way better man than he'll ever be. But you and I can't do whatever we're doing. This is too risky and I think you know that. I have to think about Jude. At this point no one will have to know that we may have had something going on between us. Heck, I don't even know what to call it at this point. This hard for me. I know that I should deserve to be happy but people like me don't get happy endings. The world has always been against me." **

**"Cals, I don't care about the risk. I don't wanna let you walk away from me knowing that you're not too sure about anything. I understand that you're saying you can't do this because of Jude, but there's going to come a point when you're going to have to decide whether or not you're going to let Jude dictate your happiness. All I want for you is the best. That's all that you deserve. You don't deserve anything less than that. If I have to wait an eternity then I will. You're so worth it Callie. I don't wanna be with anyone but you." **_Brandon could see that Callie was about to cry before he could finish what he was saying. Brandon stopped and just pulled her into a hug and held her tight. Callie didn't want to show any weakness but who is she kidding, she's always shown her weakness side when she's with Brandon. _

**"We can't do this right now. I'm sorry. I should really go now."**

**"Alright, wait a second."**

**"What?"**

**"Come here. Just know that we're not finished having this conversation. We've talked enough about it for today. I'll give you some time to figure out whatever it is what you want to do." **_Brandon then grabbed Callie and held her just a little bit longer. He certainly didn't want this moment to end. He knew that if he did that he may never get to hold Callie again. _

_Stef heard the conversation between her son and Callie and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. They had feelings for each other or whatever you want to call it. Stef had a feeling that there was something between the two but she didn't want to assume something and be wrong about it. That wouldn't be good. Stef needed to talk to Lena about what she had just heard. There are rules and they certainly couldn't let whatever this was go any further than it had already. But then again if they try to stop it who knows what Callie and Brandon would do. Stef would talk to Callie & Brandon along with Lena about this situation after dinner. Stef was about to turn around and head downstairs and act like she had heard nothing but it was too late. Callie was coming out of Brandon's room, spotting Stef. Brandon wasn't far behind Callie. Stef gave them the look like "I know what's going on look"._

**"How much of that did you hear?"**

**"Well, let's see I've heard enough to know what's going on."**

**"It was a private conversation mom, what makes you think it's okay to listen in on it?"**

**"Let's see this is my house, I'm the parent and it's a good thing that I did or who knows how long this nonsense would have gone on."**

**"I care about Callie and I'm not going to let anything or anyone come between us."**

**"Brandon, you don't understand what it's like to be in love."**

**"Don't say that to me. You have no idea how I feel. You can't tell me that I don't love Callie. I do and there's nothing you can do about it."**

**"I wouldn't be so sure about that oh smart one."**

**"How can you say that you know when you didn't even know about any of this til a few minutes ago?"**

**"I've had my suspicions, I just didn't want to accuse you two of something and be completely wrong and make an ass of myself. You guys know the rules and you broke them. We'll finish this after dinner now go to your rooms til dinner."**

**"We didn't break the rules."**

**"Yes, you did."**

**"It's not like we're dating or even in a relationship. We don't know what this thing is between us. That's what we're trying to figure out. But I do know that I'm not going to let you send Callie away."**

**"Just go to your rooms now."**

**"Fine."**

_Stef made her way downstairs while Brandon and Callie went to their rooms separately. But Brandon decided to risk it and go talk to Callie. It's not like he could get in anymore trouble than he already is. He could but this is a risk he's willing to take. Brandon knocked ever so lightly on Callie's door and waited for her to say something._

**"Come in!" **_Brandon came in as soon as Callie say to come in. Callie just looked at Brandon knowing that if they got caught then they'd be in even more trouble than they already were. Brandon walked over to Callie's bed and sat at the foot of the bed._

**"I wanted to talk to you."**

**"You know you shouldn't be in here right now. If we get caught we'll be in even more trouble B. I can't afford to get in anymore trouble."**

**"I know, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to give up on us. I will do whatever it takes to keep you in my life. I don't care what I have to sacrifice in order for that to happen. You're worth it. I've never been this happy and I'm not just going to throw it all away because my mom doesn't agree with what's going on."**

**"I know that you're not going to but we broke the rules Brandon, and now everything is on line. You shouldn't have to sacrifice anything for me. You have such a good thing going, I don't want to screw that up."**

**"Look, they can't tell us how we should and shouldn't feel about each other. None of it is worth it if I don't have you in my life Cals. You could never screw anything up. I want you in my life."**

**"Did you mean it?"**

**"Mean what?"**

**"When you told your mom that you loved me. Did you mean it?"**

**"Of course I did. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I don't expect you to say anything back."**

**"I love you too!" **_Callie felt a sense of emotion and didn't think about the consequences that could occur and just kissed Brandon like she's never kissed anyone. This went on for a few minutes. Either one of them wanted to stop what they were doing but they didn't want to risk getting in even more trouble._

**"You should probably go."**

**"Yeah, I don't want us to get in anymore trouble." **_Brandon got up from Callie's bed, hugged and kissed her one last time not knowing if that would be the last and final time he would have the chance to do that. Callie was hesitant to let go knowing of what could happen next. Brandon quietly exited the room and made his way back to his sanctuary waiting for the jury to talk and come back with a verdict. Brandon didn't care what they decided he wasn't going to lose Callie not now not ever._

_Stef was so furious with what had happened upstairs with Brandon and Callie. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't let this relationship or whatever it was continue. Stef was relieved that Jesus didn't burn the kitchen down while she was upstairs. Yes, she never did get to speak with Brandon about whatever it was. But that wasn't important. They had bigger issues to deal with. Stef could tell by the look on Jesus' face that he knew about Brandon and Callie. A few minutes later Lena walked through the door with Jude. Lena could tell something was wrong and told Jude to go upstairs and start on his homework while she talked to Stef._

**"What's wrong Love?"**

**"We need to talk."**

**"About?"**

**"Brandon and Callie?"**

_Lena just had a very confused look on her face. She didn't know what was happening between Brandon and Callie. Maybe she had suspected like Stef did but she didn't share that with her partner but who knows. Stef wasn't sure if she should do this now but she had to tell Lena what was going on so they could figure it out. Stef looked at Jesus signaling him to go upstairs. How would Lena react to the situation between Brandon and Callie? Will she be harsher than Stef? What will they decide? How will their decision affect Brandon and Callie's budding relationship? Will Brandon and Callie do anything to stay together?_

_Sorry it's taken so long to update.. I've been really busy and I had no idea where I wanted to go with this one. I know that I still need to update the other one. Let me know what you think! I could have posted this on Saturday but the hard drive on my computer died and the help desk wasn't opened then so I couldn't get my computer fixed. So I basically lost everything that I had started for this chapter and it was hard to remember where I was trying to go with it! I was torn about letting Stef over hear them or not.. But as you can see she over heard them! Anyways, happy reading! If you want me to update faster the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!_


End file.
